


Closeness

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Oh, dear God, it’s the closeness.  The space between them has narrowed considerably in the past few seconds, bringing Sirius and Remus to a proximity that leaves each of them feeling both hopeful, but also afraid.  Afraid of misunderstandings and of ruining friendships and ultimately of rejection.I don't own Harry Potter or these characters. I am making no money whatsoever from this fic.Reposted from my now-defunct LJ. Originally written in 2010.





	Closeness

Oh, dear God, it’s the closeness. The space between them has narrowed considerably in the past few seconds, bringing Sirius and Remus to a proximity that leaves each of them feeling both hopeful, but also afraid. Afraid of misunderstandings and of ruining friendships and ultimately of rejection. 

The closeness is positively too much for Sirius to bear. He simply cannot handle being this close to Remus, not quite touching, but still able to feel the heat emanating off of him. And they’re both breathing quite heavily now and not breaking eye contact. Because they both know that this is it. It’s The Moment. The one that will determine the future of their friendship and the future of the Marauders and the future of the two of them as people. And this moment, The Moment, is heavy with possibility and fear and hope. And all it will take to determine the future of life itself for Sirius Black and for Remus Lupin is for one of them to move forward just a bit, not really all that far. And they’re so close and so distant and it’s not even been a full minute and yet it feels like it’s been an eternity. Remus can’t help but notice his hands won’t stop sweating and he feels as though he might burst into flames as their flat feels unseasonably warm. Sirius, on the other hand, can’t seem to hear anything but his own breathing and his lips are tingling and he’s quite worried that his heart may beat out of his chest. They smell each other, sweaty, nervous scents. The tension is murder. And they are so close.

And then, somehow, they’re closer. They’re touching, or rather their lips are touching, to be more precise –tentatively, gently at first, as though each man is trying to figure out what exactly just happened. And then they’re on each other and it’s the release to the tension of the past eternity (which, for the record, was no more than fifteen seconds). It’s better than flying and magic and chocolate and they’re both so relieved because in this moment, they both know that it’s all going to be ok and that the Marauders aren’t going to fall apart. And it’s a perfect and wonderful moment, where words aren’t really needed and would likely only get in the way.


End file.
